Forum:Adlar/Content dispute
I find it interesting that this page appears shortly after ZeldaWiki.org created the same character page. It seems as though this idea was taken from the page that Alter and Matt compiled. The text appears to have been simply reworked. Same facts, same word combinations, etc. Funny how Zeldapedia staff says that they don't pay any attention to our site. For those of you who find it suspicious, you can find the "real" pages history here. The fact that it's backed up with sources and was created a day earlier is proof enough. My job here is to simply ensure that future content is not "borrowed" without permission. Zelda Wiki Guardian (talk) 04:12, September 29, 2009 (UTC) We're better than to steal images. But, it's only fair seeing as you took the entire article. We'd be more than happy to completely leave you all alone, if you all would stop stealing from us. We simply want to create our own wiki without having someone else carbon copy it. I don't even want to hear a whine about us stealing images. I 've seen quite a few images on this site that were even pieces of fanart. Zelda Wiki Guardian (talk) 04:38, September 29, 2009 (UTC) We have stolen- I'll give you that, but it has never gone up to our staff members. Whenever we see a serious offense, we deal with it harshly. We have quite a few banned IPs from stealing content. I am formally requesting that this page is completely rewritten. Zelda Wiki Guardian (talk) 04:48, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... this exposure would not be the best thing right now. Once again, I request that this article be removed or rewritten. You are aware that such things are illegal, seeing as our GNU license is much more open than yours. You're taking free content, and putting restrictions on it. The way I see it is that you have four options: :Rewrite this page :Remove this page :Remove me :Change your license If this page is removed, we'll remove your images. We simply want to get along. I can tell you that if you respond in a belligerent way, we'll be much more lenient the next time a member brings us material that we think may have been taken from this site. Zelda Wiki Guardian (talk) 05:08, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... you fail to see that we have quality over quantity. Perhaps that's why our site does so much better. Yes, I understand what you're saying, but look at some of the quotes: :Ours: He gives Link helpful advice when he first visits the city, and wishes him well on his quest, as he understands that something is wrong. :Yours: and realizes something must be wrong. Because of this, he helps Link by giving him advice on how to go about solving the problem. I understand that they would both be similar if accurate, but this is an obvious rewrite. it would be fine if you saw this character added to ZW, and did your own research, but there's nothing on him that you have that we didn't create. I'm not trying to be a deliberate pain, but understand how we feel. Two of our members went and played through the game, typed out the quotes, and spent several hours creating this page. Apparently, you tried to force one of our members to steal it from us. That would have been a direct violation of the license, and he thus refused. Five minutes later, you have this page. Zelda Wiki Guardian (talk) 05:45, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I agree. The point is moot. I'm not the one who brought it up, however. Anyway, feel free to discuss whatever you would like. Zelda Wiki Guardian (talk) 07:17, September 29, 2009 (UTC) want to talk about stealing? have a look at zelda wikis hyrule article. Check the history and compare it to ours 09:45, September 29, 2009 (UTC) The difference there is, when our staff members saw that, they changed it. You however are leaving this page alone and when you took out that picture of the helmasaurus, you called us hypocrites. (FYI, I didn't join just for this, I joined for Wikitroid) Triforce of the Gods (Talk/ ) 11:10, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ha Oni Link 17:10, September 29, 2009 (UTC) The member was Resound. EDJ tried to force him into copying the Adlar article, which would have been illegal, considering the type of license. He says that he was told it was his own work, but it was he and another member who compiled it. As for why I'm here looking at your articles, it's because I was told about this issue, and came to look at it. Look, the problem is that Resound/Alter had decided to come over here and help out. Apparently, he mistakenly added some incorrect information, and you guys flamed him and called him a "bastard", So he decided that this was not the best place for him (I must say I agree). On the topic of the Hyrule article: You're not comparing Apples to Apples. That article -whether it was stolen or not- is very different from yours. Since it was added, it has been overhauled many times by many users. What's I'm asking is that you have a minor rewrite of this page. The fact is that several of the phrases are almost identical. This is what I posted on my talk page a moment ago: :I'm not taking anything to far. What I see is a staff member here who tried to force a member to illegally steal content and place it under a different license. When that user refused, a page that was just created by our members was added here, and is a very obvious rewrite. The language is practically the same. We simply want to act on our ideas, and want you to do the same. Don't hover at our site and look at our articles just so you can see what we have, take our information, and rewrite it. You folks are taking the low road to building your wikia. I think that's not too much to ask. Zelda Wiki Guardian (talk) 17:40, September 29, 2009 (UTC) nor is this really the right page for it. Oni Link 17:53, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Well, I see that you're going to continue to steal from our project to gain your finances. I suppose that there's no reasoning with you. At ZeldaWiki.org, we've chosen to take the high road. I suppose we shouldn't expect others to take the same route. Have a nice day. :) Zelda Wiki Guardian (talk) 19:04, September 29, 2009 (UTC) -_- cya'''-- C2' / 19:10, September 29, 2009 (UTC) watch out for cars Oni Link 20:23, September 29, 2009 (UTC) No matter. You'll get what's coming. Oh, and "online communism" would be making sure ever site has the same articles, which is what you're doing. Go ahead- keep the page. Announce to everyone in the world that you're the thieves you are. It only helps us. Now I think my work here is done. P.S. This Wikia wouldn't have made it if not for the gaming network, seeing as only two of you could spell for your lives. Zelda Wiki Guardian (talk) 00:39, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ZW Guardian, this needs to stop now, whoever you are (though I have my suspicions). Flaming isn't going to get anything resolved, rather just make the situation worse, so leave it alone.Stεvε (talk) 00:51, September 30, 2009 (UTC)